


Meus ocs - Várias Histórias

by Matsy



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Furry, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsy/pseuds/Matsy
Summary: Várias histórias sobre meus ocs, alguns são furries, e outros humanos que criei na hora para a históriaAlgumas histórias que eu faço podem ser meio violentas ou algo assim, se elas tiverem algo que precise de aviso, eu colocoThis story has an English translation! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818296/chapters/73362543
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Sanduíches

**Author's Note:**

> Esse capítulo é meio violento!
> 
> A primeira história que eu escrevi, escrita dia 24/02/2021

_Robin Amava Sanduíches_

ela amava tanto, que ela pegou dois pães gigantes e colocou varias crianças no meio, então pegou pedaços gigantes de ovo, cebola, tomate e salada, e as crianças eram a carne

Robin foi com seu sanduíche para a casa do Dragão do Vore, o Dragão do Vore viu ela e deu um suspiro de surpresa "Você realmente fez isso para mim?" disse ele "Obvio, mas é claro que é para dividir comigo!" respondeu Robin

Os dois entraram dentro de casa, cortaram o sanduíche ao meio, e riram ao ver o sangue e orgãos que saiam das crianças do sanduíche, depois disso eles comeram muito felizes o sanduíche


	2. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um capítulo sobre minha fursona levando seus amigos ao Felipe Neto Lake, mas tem algo diferente nesse lago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo tem um personagem que morre! Se não quiser não leia

_Robin Adorava dar Amor aos seus Amigos_

Robin chamou todos os seus amigos para o lago mais bonito da cídade, Felipe Neto Lake, para poder mostrar como amava todos os seus amigos!

O lago tinha a água verde-oliva, várias latas de refrigerante, cerveja e algumas de água, também tinha umas sacolas lá dentro e uns peixes boiando, e para finalizar, o lago era ligado ao esgoto da cidade

Todos os amigos de Robin ficaram surpresos com a bela maneira dela de mostrar o seu amor a eles, gritaram de alegria! O Fluffy até vomitou de felicidade! se isso é possível, bem, aconteceu agora, então provavelmente é possivel

A Robin percebeu a felicidade de seu amigo Fluffy, ela o abraçou e o jogou no lago, para ele finalmente parar de enrolar e nadar de uma vez

Então ele foi e mergulhou! Robin estava muito feliz que ele estava se divertindo! um tempo depois ele voltou para cima boiando igual os peixes do lago, que fofinho ele é se divertindo!

Os outros amigos de Robin estavam assistindo toda a cena, e um tempo depois era possível ouvir os sons dos carros da polícia, Robin começou a dançar, estavam trazendo música para o encontro com os seus amigos!

_Robin foi presa por assasinato e está fazendo tratamento em uma clínica para pessoas com doenças mentais_


	3. LUIZ GAMER BR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lenda de LUIZ GAMER BR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma amiga minha me deu a palavra Luiz Gamer Br e eu fiz isso!  
> Quando eu leio Luiz Gamer Br eu penso em minecraft

LUIZ GAMER BR estava no youtube assistindo vídeos de minecraft e free fire, nessa época, seu nome ainda não era LUIZ GAMER BR, nessa época, seu nome não era algo épico como o atual, era apenas Luiz Paulo Pinto da Silva, apenas um nome comum de pessoas comuns.

Um dia, enquanto ele jogava minecraft em call com pessoas desconhecidas que ele conheceu em um sevidor no discord, perguntaram para ele "Você tem canal no youtube?" isso fez algo nele, de que ele precisava ter um canal, e gravar seus jogos preferidos, minecraft e free fire

LUIZ GAMER BR não tinha email nessa época, ele usava o do seus pais, mas ele criou um e colocou que nasceu em 06/06/1906, esse é um fato muito importante, e seu nome mudou a partir esse momento, ele colocou no seu email deu nome como LUIZ GAMER e seu sobrenome como BR

Ele gravava vídeos de minecraft no seu notebook de 500 reais com 0% risco de dar algum erro fatal e ele explodir, e seus vídeos de free fire no seu celular da Nokia, daqueles antigos, que foi atualizado pelo seu amigo cientista chamado Lula Moluskito Br para virar um celular igual os atuais

LUIZ GAMER BR era muito famoso, ate conhecido fora do Brasil, mas um dia, LUIZ GAMER BR começou a receber comentários o criticando, pois eles falavam que Minecraft era melhor que free fire, e que free fire era jogo de corno, e ele não queria ser corno, e LUIZ GAMER BR, com sua inteligencia genial igual a de rezendeevil, respondeu os comentarios com "bunda" e "Se vc ta falando quer dizer que vc é" e isso foi oque fez o LUIZ GAMER BR receber comentarios de hate em seu canal.

LUIZ GAMER BR ficou traumatizado com oque aconteceu, ele excluiu o seu canal, mas antes de tudo, ele mandou todos os que comentaram comentarios de hate irem tomar no cu e disse que eles eram adotados.

Anos depois LUIZ GAMER BR reapareceu na internet, todos ficaram em choque, primeiro ele postou no melhor aplicativo da internet, amino, dizendo "Voltei peçoas! eu vou faser videos di minicraft! olhim u meu canau" e depois ele postou no youtube um vídeo chamado "Minecraft 18" que era um vídeo simplismente dele usando a opção de agachar e levantar em outra pessoa do minecraft.

Todos ficaram surpresos com isso, e mandaram e-mails para o youtube, pedindo que ele excluisse esse vídeo e o canal dele, pois esse era o vídeo mais explícito da internet, e era impossivel ele estar no youtube! mas o youtube nunca o excluia, o motivo é porque ele tinha 3 bilhões de visualizações, e estava dando muito dinheiro para o youtube.

20 Anos haviam se passado, e o youtube havia morrido, mas o vídeo ainda continuava lá, e ainda era o vídeo mais explícito da internet, tentaram repostar ele no site que substituiu o youtube, mas foi excluido em segundos, e agora, esse vídeo está no youtube, e irá sempre nos lembrar da história de LUIZ GAMER BR.


	5. Paralelepípedo e Corno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A história de um corno chamado Pedro, que conheceu sua ex-namorada Catarina que o traiu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título são as palavras que me inspiraram a escrever isso, Espero que gostem!

Pedro estava jogando seu free firezinho normalmente como todos os dias, até que um dia ele foi para jogar com pessoas aléatorias em dupla, ele encontrou uma pessoa com uma bela voz feminina, e ficou surpreso, mas ele queria ter certeza que ela era uma mulher, então perguntou a ela "tu é mulher?" "Uhh.. sim, meu nome é Catarina e o seu?" respondeu ela "Seu nome é bonito, e ah, meu nome é Pedro, tu tem zap?" perguntou pedro, nervoso e com medo da resposta dela "Muito obrigada Pedro, seu nome também é bonito, e tenho sim, meu número é 991666-9999, me chama lá".

Pedro e Catarina jogaram mais umas partidas de free fire, até que eles se despediram do free fire, Pedro avisou ela que iria chamar ela no whatsapp, um minuto depois já hávia mandado mensagem para ela " **Oii catarina, aqui é o Pedro! Tudo bem?** " mandou pedro, com muito medo dela ter mandado um número falso ou o número de seu namorado bombado, mas para a surpresa de Pedro, era realmente a Catarina " **Oii Pedrinhooo <3 Estou bem sim e vc?**" Pedro ficou surpreso com a resposta dela, ela mandou um <3 para ele, e o chamou de Pedrinho, Pedro começou a ficar nervoso, não sabendo se ela só fez isso para parecer gentil ou estava mandando porque gostava dele, mas ele respondeu com algo fofo também " **Melhor agora** " Ele mandou a mensagem e ficou com um pouco de medo do que ela iria responder, mas a resposta surpreendeu Pedro " **Awwww que fofinhoooo** ".

Pedro e Catarina conversaram por horas, até que Catarina perguntou algo para Pedro " **Pedrinho, onde vc mora? eu moro em Felipólios, a cidade que tem o Felipe Neto Lake** " Pedro ficou surpreso ao ver onde ela morava, eles moravam em cidades vizinhas! Pedro morava em Rezenlândia! ele rapidamente respondeu " **CATARINA! Eu moro em Rezelândia! a cidade do lado da sua! podemos nos encontrar em algum sábado ou domingo no Felipe Neto Lake ou Parque Anão de Amoeba??** " Pedro, como sempre, ficou nervoso, com medo de que ela não aceitasse seu convite " **Ah claro! vamos nos encontrar amanhã, já que é sabado no Parque Anão de Amoeba, eu adoro a estátua de anão feita de amoeba que tem lá!** " Pedro ficou muito feliz com a resposta dela, ele realmenta amava Catarina, mesmo que eles háviam se conhecido apenas hoje, então ele resolveu perguntar " **Claro! e ah, Catarina, eu sei que nos conhecemos hoje mas... eu queria saber se vc quer namorar comigo?** " Catarina não estava acreditando no que leu, ela ficou surpresa mas disse sim " **AA SIM PEDRO!!! Eu te amo muito! estou indo dormir agora! nos encontramos amanhã as 3 da tarde! Boa noite!** ".

Pedro acordou cedo para ir na escola, e contou para todos os seus amigos sobre sua webnamorada, eles ficaram surpresos com isso, eles pensaram que o Pedro nunca iria namorar ninguém, mas ele conseguiu, e ainda antes que os seus amigos. Depois da aula Pedro voltou para casa, comeu, colocou um despertador para as 2 da tarde e dormiu um pouco, quando acordou ao som do despertador, ele foi tomar um banho e se arrumar para encontrar sua webnamorada, Pedro estava muito feliz e ansioso para conhecer ela, ele ficava pensando como seria beijar alguém pela primeira vez, e como ela era bonita.

Após Pedro se arrumar, ele iria avisar sua mãe, mas se lembrou que ela hávia saido para trabalhar em outra cidade e voltava em 3 dias, e foi correndo para o Parque, quando chegou lá, ele se sentou em um banco sozinho, esperando sua webnamorada, minutos depois, ele viu uma mulher se aproximando dele, e era a sua webnamorada Catarina! ele correu na direção dela e a abraçou "Catarina! eu estou tão feliz por te conhecer!" disse pedro, que após dizer isso, foi surpreendido com sua webnamorada beijando sua boca, segundos depois, Catarina parou de beijar Pedro, os dois ficaram apenas se encarando por 1 minuto, até que Catarina disse algo "D-Desculpa se você não gostou, mas eu realmente queria fazer isso" Pedro pensou por uns segundos oque ele achou, a respondeu Catarina "Não tem problema, na verdade, eu achei isso incrível! Se vc quiser, podemos fazer de novo" Catarina pensou no que fazer, e rapidamemte puxou o rosto de Pedro para o seu e o beijou, depois de ficarem se beijando por um tempo, Pedro resolveu dizer algo "Vamos para a minha casa? lá nós podemos comer algo e assistir um filme!" Catarina concordou com Pedro, e os dois foram para a casa dele.

Os dois chegaram na casa de Pedro, e ele convidou Catarina para ir em seu quarto e esperar lá que ele iria pegar algo para eles comerem, Catarina concordou e se sentou na cama de Pedro, um minuto depois, Pedro voltou com bolachas e uns copos com dollynho, os dois comeram e assistiram o filme dos muppets, depois disso eles começaram a se beijar, e Pedro perguntou "Nós vamos fazer isso mesmo?" Catarina concordou, e Pedro tirou suas calças, ele estava tremendo com medo do que ela iria falar, o primeiro pensamento de catarina foi " _Nossa, o_ _seu pau é como um paralelepípedo_ ". Depois de Pedro penetrar Catarina, catarina saiu da casa de Pedro, e os dois se despediram com um pouco de vergonha do que aconteceu antes.

Pedro e Catarina se encontravam sempre que podiam, mas um dia, tudo mudou. Pedro recebeu uma mensagem de um de seus amigos, Jorge, falando que a namorada de Pedro estava o traindo, e mandou foto dela com um cara tão musculoso que parecia que iria explodir, e ele parecia que era maior de idade, que tinha mais de 30 anos, e Catarina tinha apenas 16! Pedro não acreditou no que viu, ele apenas chorou muito após ver isso, e ele resolveu fazer algo para a Catarina ver como é ser traido!

Pedro pegou uma galinha morta, pó de folhas de macieira queimadas, um fio de cabelo de Catarina que ele achou no meio de suas cobertas, e um pouco de seu sangue e suas lágrimas para fazer uma macumba para Catarina ter catarata.

Um dia depois, Catarina mandou mensagem para Pedro dizendo que não estava vendo direito, Pedro disse para ela ir no hospital para ver oque poderia ser, porque poderia ser grave. Uns dias depois, Catarina disse que ela tinha catarata, e Pedro respondeu com " **Ah que bom, descobri que você estava me traindo, quero terminar agora, viva bem com catarata!** "

_Depois disso, Catarina viveu com catarata e começou a ser chamada de Catarina Catarata, e Pedro webnamorou 2 meninas ao mesmo tempo e foi traido pelas duas,_

_conseguindo o nome de Pedro corno_


	6. Pau e Milagre (Paralelepípedo e Corno 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro se apaixona novamente por Catarina, e algo inesperado acontece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O final tem um pouco de violência!

Pedro estava muito triste, pois hávia acabado de ser traido por suas 2 webnamoradas, ele não sabia oque fazer, agora que não tinha ninguém para o dar amor, então, Pedro decidiu ir procurar sua ex-namorada, Catarina. Pedro abriu seu whatsapp e desbloqueou Catarina esperando que ela não tinha o bloqueado também, mas por sorte não, e mandou mensagem para ela " **Oii Catarina, aqui é o Pedro, eu queria poder pedir desculpas pelo oque eu fiz para você, se quiser podemos até namorar novamente!** " Mandou Pedro para Catarina. Pedro esperou uns minutos, até que seu celular começou a vibrar a mensagem de Catarina " **Ah, tudo bem, eu acho, e não to com muita vontade de namorar agora, depois do que você fez, mas se quiser podemos voltar a nos ver e talvez de certo <3**" Pedro ficou muito surpreso com a mensagem de Catarina, ele nem esperava que ela o respondesse, ele pensou que ela apenas iria o bloquear e sumir " **Pode ser! vamos nos encontrar no parque anão de amoeba algum dia!** " Respondeu Pedro, que estava querendo muito que Catarina aceitasse seu pedido " **Ah claro! Vamos nos encontrar lá amanhã mesmo <3**" Respondeu Catarina, e Pedro ficou feliz com a resposta dela, finalmente ele teria alguém para amar ele de novo " **Ok! Nos encontramos lá as 15:30, vou fazer outra coisa agora, boa noite :)** " Pedro se despediu, e foi jogar free fire.

**_< No próximo dia>_ **

Pedro acordou animado para se encontrar com Catarina, ele levantou e foi escovar seus dentes. Depois de escovar e fazer oque precisava, ele foi dar um boa dia para Catarina " **Oii Catarina, bom dia! :)** " Mandou pedro, e esperou pela resposta de Catarina, um minuto depois, Catarina respondeu " **Oii Pedro, bom dia, como você está?** " Disse Catarina, e os dois conversaram por uma hora, e Pedro resolveu se arrumar " **Catarina, to indo me arrumar para quando a gente for no parque anão de amoeba! nós vemos lá** " Mandou Pedro e foi se arrumar. Depois de se arrumar, Pedro foi ao parque.

Quando Pedro chegou no parque, ele viu a Catarina sentada em um banco, e foi na direção dela "Oi Catarina! Tudo bem?" disse Pedro, sentando no banco com Catarina "Ah oi Pedro! Ta tudo bem sim, e com você?" Disse catarina, olhando para Pedro "Ah to bem também! Que bom que está bem!" Disse Pedro, e ninguém falou nada por uns poucos segundos, Catarina disse algo "Então, oque vamos fazer hoje?" Ela perguntou para pedro, Pedro realmente não tinha planejado nada, então a convidou para ir em sua casa "Nós podemos ir em minha casa, e encontrar algo para fazer lá, a minha mãe não está em casa hoje, então se quiser você pode dormir lá em casa" Disse Pedro, Catarina aceitou na hora, e os dois foram para a casa de Pedro.

Quando chegaram lá, Pedro disse para Catarina sentar no sofá da sala, que ele iria pegar algo para eles fazerem, então ela se sentou, e um minuto depois, Pedro voltou com seu notebook, para os dois assistirem um filme. Eles assistiram todos os filmes do Shrek, então já estava tarde, e os dois resolveram ir dormir. Pedro não iria deixar Catarina dormir no sofá da sala, então os dois foram dormir na cama de Pedro juntos. Os dois se vestiram e escovaram os dentes, tomaram banbo e colocaram pijamas. Quando os dois estavam na cama, Pedro não se controlou, e foi em cima da Catarina "P-Pedro, oque você vai fazer?" Perguntou Catarina e Pedro a beijou, quando eles pararam de se beijar, Pedro perguntou para Catarina "Você quer fazer..? você sabe" Catarina pensou um pouco e respondeu "Uhum"

Então eles começaram a tirar suas roupas, e começaram a se sugar, mas algo aconteceu enquanto catarina sugava Pedro, Pedro gozou no olho de Catarina, Catarina deu um suspiro assustada, mas depois que ela esfregou seus olhos, ela começou a ver bem novamente, ela olhou com uma cara assustada para Pedro, e ele ficou preocupado de ter piorado a visão de Catarina ou a deixado cega "Pedro! Algo aconteceu que eu to vendo normalmente de novo!" Catarina disse, Pedro ficou com uma cara tipo do que está acontecendo aqui "Meu pau cura doenças e outras coisas...?" Pedro perguntou, Catarina também não estava acreditando no que acabou de acontecer "Parece que sim, mas vamos te levar amanhã para algum lugar para verem se tem algo que pode salvar outras vidas no seu pau" Disse Catarina, e Pedro aceitou.

No próximo dia, os dois foram ao laboratório, quando chegaram lá, foram falar com a mulher da recepção "Moça, algo de estranho aconteceu ontem!" Disse Catarina esperando que quando ela falasse oque era, ela iria acreditar "Diga" Disse a recepcionista, com um pouco de medo da reação que ela iria ter, Catarina contou oque aconteceu "Eu e meu namorado estavamos fazendo sexo, e então algo aconteceu, eu estava sugando ele, e então ele gozou no meu olho, e isso curou minha catarata! Nós viemos aqui para ver ele tem algo no pau dele que pode salvar mais vidas" A recepcionista achou isso estranho, e que eles poderiam estar mentindo, então ela pediu para eles trazerem os papeis que provavam que Catarina tinha realmente catarata.

Os dois voltaram para a casa de Catarina, pegaram os papéis e voltaram ao laboratório, depois que eles mostraram os papéis, foram testar o pau do Pedro. Primeiro eles testaram fazer ele gozar em um cachorro doente quase morrendo, ele fez isso, e testaram o cachorro depois, e ele se curou. Todos ficaram surpresos com os poderes do pau do Pedro, então resolveram fazer algo para salvar a terra, eles anestesiaram Pedro a força, e cortaram seu pau fora, para o usarem para salvar o resto do mundo.

Depois que Pedro acordou, ele ficou assustado, pois estava com uma dor enorme na região da virilha, e quando ele puxou suas calças para ver o porque, ele estava sem seu amado pau. Pedro se desesperou e começou a chorar, pois ele nunca mais poderia transar. Então chegaram os cientistas do laboratório "Nós cortamos seu pau, para podermos usar ele para salvar outras vidas, agradeçemos pela doação" Pedro começou a ficar ainda mais desesperado, pois iriam usar seu pau sem permissão para curar as outras pessoas. Então ele resolveu pular no cientista, pegou uma faca que tinha ali, e começou a dar facadas em seu pescoço e olhos.

_Depois, os outros cientistas chamaram a polícia, e Pedro foi preso por assasinato, e Catarina nunca mais viu Pedro pois ela tinha medo do que ele poderia tentar fazer com ela_


	7. Ação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> História feita com a palavra ação!  
> Robin e seus amigos apostam uma corrida e lutam até a morte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentaram a palavra ação para mim escrever! eu estava meio sem ideia do que escrever com isso, então eu pensei no que eu pensava quando ouvia a palavra ação, eu pensava em algo tipo luta e movimento, então foi isso que eu escrevi, espero que gostem!  
> Ah e essa história tem um pouco de violência :')

_**Ação**_

_**  
**_

Robin queria fazer algo divertido com seus amigos, então ela chamou 2 de seus amigos, Fluffy e Viohiedo, para apostarem uma corrida, e depois lutarem até a morte. Primeiro os 3 iriam apostarem uma corrida, de um lado do lago Felipe Neto Lake até o outro lado. Enquanto o amigo de Robin, Fluffy estava correndo, Robin e Viohiedo resolveram fazer algo, eles o empurraram no Felipe Neto Lake, o lago mais poluído da cidade. Enquanto Fluffy sofria para poder aguentar ficar dentro do lago, Robin e Vio riam dele.

Pouco tempo depois, Fluffy começou a se afogar, então Robin e Viohiedo resolveram o tirar do lado, enquanto eles estavam ajudando ele a sair, Fluffy puxou Robin para o lago, e Viohiedo pegou seu celular para colocar no cronômetro "Comecem a luta até a morte agora!" Gritou Viohiedo, então Fluffy e Robin começaram a lutar.

Fluffy puxava as maria chiquinhas de Robin, e Robin puxava os pelos da bochecha de Fluffy, Robin resolveu enfiar sua garra dentro do olho de Fluffy, ela enfiou, Fluffy gritou de dor, e seu olho saiu grudado na garra dela, Robin comeu o olho dele, e Fluffy com ódio do que ela acabou de fazer, arranhou a cara dela com suas garras, eles estavam realmente se esforçando para matarem um ao outro, mas Fluffy desmaiou por perder muito sangue pelo seu olhos, e morreu afogado dentro do lago.

Viohiedo disse que deu 3 minutos e 13 segundos de luta até Fluffy morrer, e Robin saiu do lago. Depois dela sair, ela continuou a correr com Vio, e ele ganhou a corrida, eles háviam falado antes que quem perdesse a corrida seria morto, então já que Robin perdeu a corrida, Vio a jogou no lago, e começou a afogar, socar e chutar ela até ela morrer.

_E foi assim que Robin matou fluffy, e Vio matou Robin_   


  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
